LOCO
by NaruHinaRyu
Summary: Naruto fue ingresado en un manicomio desde muy joven luego de un horrible incidente. Desde ese dia escucha una voz en su cabeza,llamada Kyubi. Hinata empieza a trabajar alli, se conocen y decide ayudarlo adescubrir la verdad. Kyubi complica todo al sentir lujuria por Hinata y la quiere para el. Puede nacer el amor bajo estas circunstancias? Reto de NarHina
1. Chapter 1

_**LOCO**_

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto y todos los derechos le pertenecen a su autor/creador Masashi Kishimoto a Shonen Jump, Pierrot Studio, Viz Media et all. A mí no me pertenece nada relacionado con Naruto. Solo saco los personajes a jugar. Mi historia está hecha solo por placer. Si fueran míos hubiera habido un poco más de desarrollo romántico entre todas las peleas. Y sobre todo estaría disfrutando de todo ese dinero y no escribiendo fanfiction.

 _Aviso:_ ¡Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia! Es una traducción de mi historia Crazy que también está en .

Por favor lean la Nota de autora de este capítulo (esta al final) para que tengan mejor idea de todo. Es larga pero importante. Está clasificada **T** por los comentarios pervertidos de Kurama y lenguaje soez/malas palabras.

¡POR FAVOR, dejen _review/reseñas_! Alimentan la musa y hacen que actualice más rápido. Ya sean largos o cortitos. PorFa.

El capítulo me quedo largo, pero había mucho que cubrir.

"Personajes hablando"

 _-Personajes pensando—_

~Flashback/Recuerdo~

 _ **-Kurama-**_

Un joven de diecinueve años se encontraba recostado en una banca del pequeño parque del complejo. El miraba a las aves en los árboles, sus alrededores y las que volaban libremente por el cielo. Contemplaba que sería estar afuera, estar libre. El solo conocía los 'adentros.' Adentro de su cuarto, adentro del cuarto de terapia, adentro del cuarto acolchonado, dentro del gimnasio, dentro de este parque creado; adentro. Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, mientras trataba de recordar cómo era estar afuera.

Era rubio con ojos azul zafiro, como el océano profundo y 6 cicatrices en la cara en forma de bigotes. Era alto, buen mozo y tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, y atraería la atención de muchas mujeres en cualquier otro lugar.

El gozaba estar en el parque, ver el cielo. Al menos aquí podía pretender que estaba afuera. A duras penas recordaba su hogar o la escuela. Lo que recordaba de su hogar eran trazos, más bien era el sentimiento de calor y confort. Todo lo que no era este odiado lugar. Lo más que recordaba era a su madre y se aferraba a ese recuerdo como a un salvavidas en medio de la tormenta. Honestamente, ella era lo único bueno que recordaba. Recordaba su riza, su abrazo, su temperamento y su ramen. A su madre le encantaba dar abrazos. Los extrañaba, no había recibido un abrazo desde que la perdió.

No le imprtaba lo que dijeran. El la amaba y nunca le hubiera hecho daño. No estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, pero no era su culpa. Era de Kyubi o de su padre. Su padre que nunca estaba presente.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en ellos. No quería atraer su atención. Estaba gozando de un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Algo tan raro y preciado para él. La paz al igual que los abrazos habían desaparecido de su vida, desde aquel dia.

 **-¡Oye mocoso! ¡Ya casi es hora! ¡Coño! ¡Levántate! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!—**

-Calllate, ya. Tu sabes lo que va a pasar, no tienes que estar allí.—

 **-Mira mocoso del demonio, ese es el único entretenimiento que yo tengo en este maldito lugar. Yo quiero ver el resultado de nuestro trabajo. No me vengas con esa mierda ahora, que tú también tienes curiosidad y quieres ver. ¡Así que, vamos! —**

-¡Cállate! ¡No fui yo, fuiste tú! Tú fuiste el que puso los petardos al lado de la pintura. Yo no quiero ver nada. Si piensa que fui yo, terminare drogado con la camisa de fuerza en el maldito cuarto acolchonado, de nuevo.—

 **-Adivina que. Te van a echar la culpa como quiera. Yo solo soy la voz en tu cabeza que nadie puede ver. ¡Vamos! ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO! ¡Necesito entretenimiento! Esos bastardos se lo merecen.—**

-Vas a estar más aburrido en el cuarto con paredes acolchonadas—

 **-Pero por lo menos tendré el recuerdo de sus caras de estúpidos, cuando explote la broma.—**

-No quiero, no tengo ganas.—

 **-¡No quieres! ¡NO TIENES GANAS! ¡Pues yo si! ¿Se te olvido lo que dijo de nosotros? ¿Lo que dijo de tu madre? A lo mejor no te importa. Tu no la querías de verdad. Tu si fuiste el que la hirió como dijo ese tipejo.—**

"¡Cállate, cállate! No traigas a mama en este asunto."

 **-Yo no fui quien la metió, por si se te olvido fue el tipejo ese, el que lo hizo. Y tú vas a dejar que la insulte como quiere. ¡GALLINA!—**

"Te odio! Todo esto es tu culpa. Yo solo quiero ver el cielo."

 **-El sentimiento es mutuo, esta vida no fue mi idea tampoco. ¡Recuerda que no eres nada sin mí! Ellos te odian, te insultan, te dicen demonio. Te tiraron aquí para olvidarse de ti. Y yo soy el que se encarga de esos bastardos. El que te defiende. ¿O es que te gusta cómo te miran? Mas vale que no se te olvide, que yo soy el que saca la cara por ti. ¡Gallina pusilánime! ¡Yo, el gran Kyubi!—**

"¿Ah, sí? Tu. ¿Oh gran Kyubi, entonces que haces en la cabeza de un cobarde?"

 **-Debería dejar que te hagan pedazos. Tú sabes muy bien que este no fue mi elección.—**

"Y menos la mía. Tú eres la razón por la que estoy aquí"

 **-¡Ahí bendito! ¡Pobrecito nene! ¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que paso? La última vez que lo hice te pusiste como un loco de atar. Te mantuvieron en la camisa de fuerza y en el cuarto acolchonado por un buen tiempo.—**

"CALLATE! ¡No fui yo! ¡Fuiste TU! ¡TU! ¡TU! ¡Maldito BASTARDO!" Empezo a temblar y sus ojos se aguaron. No fue el, no, no fue el. Fue el Kyubi. Él lo perdió todo ese dia.

 **-Callate tú, zopenco. Estas hablando y gritándote solo otra vez. Adivina que, ya te están mirando. ¡Idiota! Piensa tus respuestas, no tienes que hablarlas. Después de tantos años deberías de poder recordarlo. Ni los locos asesinos, se hablan así. ¡Morón!—**

-Ellos no tiene a un maldito bastardo dentro de sus cabezas.—

 **-Claro que no. Pobrecito. Estamos condenados a vivir juntos. ¡Ja, ja, ja!-**

-Si, estoy maldecido. Tener que vivir contigo es un suplicio diario.—

 **-Que conveniente. Pretendes que soy un yokai o demonio cuando te parece. Para calmar tu culpa. Pero ellos piensan que soy una voz en tu cabeza, tu otra personalidad. Sera posible? Ya sabes lo que piensa el doctor repugnante viejo verde, que somos el mismo. ¿Y tu cobarde que crees? Soportarías la verdad. Tu que te escondes detrás de mí. Que me culpas por todo y te escondes de la verdad, ¿Que quieres que sea? ¿De verdad un yokai puede vivir dentro de una persona sin poseerla? ¿Una segunda personalidad puede hablar tan abiertamente con la personalidad primaria tan fácil y constantemente? ¿Cuál será la opción correcta? ¿Que prefieres en este momento? ¿Uhm? –**

Él se dobló y agarró su camisa, empezó a hiperventilar y se le aguaron los ojos. "Por favor, cállate ya. Por favor, déjame en paz. Vete, vete por favor, ya no más"

 **-De nuevo el que se tiene que cerrar el pico eres tú. Estas hablando de nuevo en lugar de pensarlo. Tanto te gusta que te encierren. Yo estoy tan atrapado como tú y no lloriqueo tanto. Y si crees que estoy jodiendo ahora, haz que me pierda la broma y sabrás lo que es el infierno. NO me callare ni de día, ni de noche, hasta que no aguantes más; hasta que desees estar muerto. ¿Comprendes? NO me hagas perder más tiempo.—**

El apretó el frente de su camisa nuevamente. -Si lo hago, si te llevo allí. ¿Me dejaras en paz por el resto del dia?—

 **-Como quieras. Yo lo que quiero es entretenimiento y verte lloriquear se pone monótono. Estamos unidos el uno al otro por siempre. Un día más o menos no es nada.—**

-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. Trato hecho. Iré. – Se termino de levantar de la banca, salió del parque y se dirigió al frente del edificio principal. Estaba agradecido de haber podido terminar su rutina esta mañana y no podría ejercitar luego. Él sabía que lo culparían de la broma y la pagaría, aunque técnicamente si era su cuerpo, pero bajo la influencia de Kyubi. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y siguió camino al paredón.

 **-Buena decisión. ¡Avanza! Ya es casi la hora de la broma. ¡Avanza!–**

Él siempre había sido un bromista, aun antes de terminar aquí. ¿Acaso este era su pago por todas aquellas bromas? No recordaba haber hecho algo tan horrible para merecer esto. Respiro profundo nuevamente. Cuando Kyubi le sugirió hacer bromas aquí, accedió rápidamente. Era un niño, el más joven aquí por mucho. Se sentía solo y aburrido. Kyubi tenía razón, todos lo miraban como si apestara, como si fuera una escoria, o peor un demonio de verdad; así que no necesito mucho para dejarse convencer.

Kyubi siempre sabía que decir para convencerlo, sobre todo cuando era más joven. Kyubi lo manipulaba muy bien, ya que lo conocía demasiado bien. Kyubi le dijo que era una manera de retribución en contra de ellos, por su actitud, por como lo herían. Además, él quería más atención, más compañía. Desgraciadamente las bromas perdieron su atracción al ir creciendo y después de mucha terapia. Al madurar y entender que conseguía atención, pero la atención equivocada, las bromas dejaron de atraerlo. Pero Kyubi no, él se vengaba de cualquiera que lo mirara raro.

Los ayudantes de enfermería o camilleros eran los blancos más comunes de Kyubi, especialmente los cuatro del sonido o Suigetsu. Estos eran los más agresivos y abusivos. Al menos Yuugo se portaba bien parte del tiempo, a menos que lo provocaran. Aunque Kyubi le dijo que los de Taka eran tan malos como los cuatro del sonido, pero que les pagaban para molestar a otro. Kyubi era muy observador y tenía a todos categorizados. Él nunca se equivocaba, era como si les pudiera leer las intenciones.

Kyubi odiaba a los doctores más que nada, aunque tenía poca oportunidad de retribución en contra de ellos. Era fácil de entender, después de todo ellos quería hacerlo desaparecer. Él también lo quería fuera de su vida, pero las medicinas que le daban eran peor. Al principio las tomo pensando que harían desaparecer a Kyubi, pero estas lo hacían sentir peor. Le prometieron que las medicinas harían callar a Kyubi, pero todas las medicinas viejas o experimentales fallaron. Siempre lo escuchaba. Es más, hubo un par de ellas que hacían salir a Kyubi más fácilmente, lo que siempre terminaba mal.

Kyubi tenía que ser un yokai, nunca lo había escuchado antes de ese día. ¿Era posible volverse loco en un dia, aun perdiéndolo todo? Esa debía ser la razón por la que todas las drogas fallaban. No podía ser él. Kyubi no podía ser parte de él. Pero había escuchado tanto a sus médicos que no sabía que creer. Ellos decían que tenía desorden de personalidad múltiple con rasgos esquizoides y alucinaciones auditorias o lo que sea que signifique esa bazofia. El ya no sabía que pensar. Lo único que si sabía era que todos los tratamientos fallaban y Kyubi permanecía con él.

Llego as frente del edificio, cuya fachada estaba siendo reparada. Kyubi se las había arreglado para conseguir unos petardos del 'fertilizador vegetal.' Sin lugar a duda uno de los tipos más escalofriantes del lugar. Él tenía doble personalidad una blanca y una negra y se sentía parte vegetal, por lo que no comía vegetales. Decían que había matado gente para robarles su identidad, dinero y luego se lo alimentaba o sea los usaba de fertilizantes para sus adoradas plantas. Él no quería ni imaginarse como conseguía cosas de contrabando, pero lo hacía. Se lidiaba con él o con el financiero sin corazón, pero a ese solo le interesaba el dinero o los corazones, como los que decían que les había robado a sus víctimas. No tenían dinero y Kyubi prefería lidiar con el vegetal.

Había un gran andamio frente a la puerta principal, donde estaba la pintura y otro equipo de los obreros. Kyubi puso los petardos al lado de la pintura con un temporizador. Cuando los ayudantes salieron del edificio y pasaron por el lado del andamio, el petardo exploto y causo que los botes de pintura se derramaran encima de Saikon, Ukon, Kidomaru y Suigetsu.

 **-¡Oh, Siiii! ¡Gooool!—**

Estabade acuerdo con Kyubi, ellos eran de los peores. Eran más rudos de lo necesario. Ellos se burlaban y se desquitaban con los pacientes, sobre todo con él. Ellos respetaban a algunos de los pacientes más infames, pero definitivamente no a él.

Él se admitía a si mismo que los detestaba grandemente pero nunca se lo admitiría a Kyubi. Kyubi ya tenía demasiado poder sobre él, ya que conocía sus sentimientos más profundos y los utilizaba en su contra sin piedad.

 **-¡Ja, ja, ja! Ahora si que parecen lo idiota que son. Les viste las caras. ¡Ja! ¡Que chistoso! Me quedo genial. ¡Oi, Oi! ¡No me ignores! ¡Oye! No me ignores.—**

En realidad, se quería reir al verlos cubiertos de pintura, pero quería pasar desapercibido. Para su mala suerte lo vieron de todas maneras, y se le fueron detrás. El trato de huir, pero lo tumbaron, forcejearon y lo detuvieron.

" **¡** Suéltame! ¿Porque me agarras? ¡Suéltame!

"Ah si, como si no supieras." Dijo Saikon.

"No te hagas el pendejo." Susurro Ukon.

"¡Maldito bastardo, nos las vas a pagar!" Le grito Kidomaru.

"Si, tu eres el único idiota que hace este tipo de bromas pesadas."

Suspiro, sabía que iba a terminar en el cuarto con paredes acolchonadas nuevamente, solo esperaba que no le pusieran la camisa de fuerzas. Al menos Kyubi se había callado por ahora. Lo estaban llevando hacia dentro cuando sintió que aflojaron su agarre y se aprovechó.

***NH***NH***NH***NH***

Un taxi se par frente a la imponente facilidad médica a las afueras del pueblo de Konoha. El conductor no cuestiono a la joven que quería ir a este manicomio. Él no quería estar allí, ni saber nada de esa facilidad. Nadie en el pueblo quería saber nada de ellos, pero suponía que todos deberían tener familiares.

El manicomio tenía más de cien años de operación y tenía un historial tenebroso, que culmino cuando lo convirtieron en una facilidad para los delincuentes psicóticos, los enfermos mentales más peligrosos del país, hacia 25 años atrás. Era una gran instalación que consistía de tres grandes edificios de ladrillo. Cada uno tenía 5 pisos de altura. Tenía fachada de mansión embrujada sin tener en cuenta los cambios hechos para retener a los actuales residentes que podían protagonizar cualquier pesadilla.

Tenía una verja electrificada de 8 metros de altura, que terminaba en un alambre de púas. La verja solontenía 2 portones, uno para la entrada principal y uno para la de servicio. El portón daba paso a una carretera que está cubierta con un arco cristal fortificado que formaba un túnel desde la entrada hasta el edificio. Este permitía ver los patios y evitaba el riesgo de cualquier escape. En cada entrada había múltiples guardias y chequeaban a los que entraban y salían. Nadia podría entrar o salir a menos que fuera permitido.

"Llegamos."

"No hemos pasado por el portón."

"Yo no llego hasta dentro, lo siento."

La joven se bajó del taxi y se viro para pagar. Era bajita pero muy hermosa con una gran figura. Tenía el pelo oscuro con unos destellos azulados, era largo y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta alta. Tenía una camisa y pantalones blancos de enfermera con un gran abrigo beige y zapatos atléticos blancos.

Su rasgo más prominente, eran unos ojos color aperlados de color lavanda claro. Era un rasgo genético familiar que causaba que sus pupilas y escleras fueran del mismo pálido color y le daba una apariencia de invidente. Poseía los temidos ojos Hyuga.

"Muchas gracias, aquí tiene."

Hinata miro a los imponentes portones de la facilidad psiquiátrica. No podía creer que lo había logrado y había conseguido un puesto de asistente de enfermería. Ella necesitaba trabajo y aquí obtendría buen entrenamiento y experiencia para el futuro. Se encontraba emocionada por poder ayudar pacientes e intimidada de que era en la infame Institución Psiquiátrica Maigo Oto. El más famoso manicomio para los criminales dementes, dirigida por el solitario Dr. Orochimaru. Él era casi ermitaño, nunca salía o daba entrevistas al público. La cara publica de la institución era el Dr. Kabuto Yakushi. Se sonrió, en realidad, parecía salido de uno de los cómics de Kiba o de una de las historias de terror de Shino.

Kiba y Shino eran sus compañeros de piso, sus hermanos del alma. Los que la ayudaron cuando todo se fue al infierno. Sus madres eran sus madres adoptivas Ellos habían estado juntos desde secundaria. Ellos eran los raros y acosados de la escuela, pero entre ellos no había pretensiones y se aceptaban mutuamente.

Ellos se convirtieron en su familia cuando el constante rechazo de la suya había hecho que perdiera esperanzas de poder vivir plenamente. Con su apoyo ella dejo de tratar de encajar, atenerse a sus normas; y busco su propio camino.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire. No daría hacia atrás, tenía metas que realizar. Se lo había prometido a su madre y a él. Ella era la Hyuga rara y ella había aprendido a aceptarlo. Sus amigos le enseñaronque ser raro no era el fin del mundo y que la bondad no era un defecto. Ella había dejado todo lo que significaba ser Hyuga para realizar su sueño. Ella le demostraría a su padre y a todos, que ella pertenecía en medicina y no en administración de empresas. Enderezo sus hombros y toco el timbre.

-¡Aquí voy! –

El sistema electrónico abrió el portón y entro. Camino por la calle que llegaba a la puerta principal. Quedo impresionada con el túnel de acrílico, parecía que estaba caminando por el túnel de un gran acuario, pero en vez de tiburones había pacientes psiquiátricos del otro lado del cristal.

Al llegar a la puerta fue recibida por varios guardias que le quitaron su cartera para revisarla y pasarla por rayos x, mientras ella a pasaba por un detector de metales. Le devolvieron sus pertenencias y camino por otro largo pasillo, al final del cual le esperaba una de las supervisoras de los ayudantes. Ella la llevo al cuarto de empleados y los casilleros. Le asignaron uno y le dijo que dejara todos sus artículos personales, cartera y celular allí.

"Ven te llevare a la supervisora de enfermería. Ella te asignara tus deberes, te explicara las reglas y como son las cosas aquí. Te diré que los celulares están completamente prohibidos dentro de la facilidad sin excepción. Es mejor que lo dejes siempre en tu casillero. El código de vestimenta se impone estrictamente, solo se permite el uniforme aprobado para diferenciarte de los lobos. Así que guarda el abrigo también."

"Pero, yo…"

"Nena, aquí no te va a dar frio, persiguiendo a los locos. Aquí se hace mucho ejercicio y estamos en el medio del verano. Pero si a pesar de todo te da frio. Aquí se vende una chaqueta aprobada con el logo del manicomio Oto, que puedes comprar después."

Suspiro y se quitó su abrigo. Odiaba quitarse su abrigo, era su objeto de seguridad y confort. Ella se había desarrollado joven y su cuerpo siempre atraía la atención equivocada. Le desagradaban sus pechos y se quería cubrir con las manos, pero se contuvo. –No me voy a echar hacia atrás.— Cuando obtuviera el dinero suficiente se compraría esa chaqueta.

"Pareces una conejita o cordera que llevan al matadero. Le vas a caer bien a los lunáticos. ¿Estas segura que te puedes defender? Tu sabes que aquí están los peores psicópatas asesinos y asesinos en serie del país. ¿Verdad?"

"Si, fui informada. Podre defenderme, se varios estilos de artes marciales y los he practicado desde niña. Gracias." Hinata enderezo sus hombros nuevamente. Ella nunca domino bien el juken tradicional, pero una de las pocas cosas de la que se sentía orgullosa era haber desarrollado su propio estilo de combate. Ella aprendió diferentes estilos de artes marciales al ver que su pequeña estatura era una desventaja en el juken. Luego desarrollo su estilo, uno más ágil y poderoso combinando los principios de evasión y subyugación del Aikido y con diferentes fuertes ataques del Muay Thai, Karate y Juken. Hasta su estilo de pelea era raro y único.

"Si tú lo dices, pero esa actitud es mucho mejor. Nunca parezcas débil o con miedo frente a los locarios o te comerán viva. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tayuya y soy una de las supervisoras de los auxiliares. ¿Y tu eres?"

"Hinata, Hinata Hyuga." Dijo y se inclinó.

"Santo cielo, no te pongas con esas pendejadas formales. ¿Se te ha olvidado dónde estás?"

"Claro que no, estamos en el Hospital Psiquiátrico Maigo Oto."

Tayuya rodo sus ojos. "Muy graciosa. Si, este el hospital del sonido perdido o como nosotros le llamamos el hospital del sonido de los perdidos. No te hagas la lista, ya te lo dije, este no es un hospital psiquiátrico cualquiera, aquí está la peor escoria que todos quieren olvidar. La gente no los quiere afuera, demonios, yo no los quiero libre. ¿O te crees que toda esa seguridad es para teatro?"

"No, yo…"

"Ja, ja, ja. Eres muy graciosa e ingenua. No creo que duraras mucho. Ven que Karen te está esperando."

Hinata siguió a Tayuya sin comentar más. Ella no esperaba encajar al cien por ciento, cuando nunca lo había hecho, pero le sorprendió lo rápido que Karen la descartó. No pudo evitar, recordar como habia llegado allí, mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Siempre fue el bloque curvo en el mundo cuadrado de los Hyuga. No importo cuanto trató o cuanto se esforzó, nunca fue lo suficientemente buena para ellos. Después de la trágica muerte de su madre y su tío, su padre se dedicó solo al trabajo. Aumento el imperio Hyuga grandemente, pero abandono a su hermana, su primo y a ella a los cuidados de niñeras y sirvientas.

Los Hyuga eran fríos, calculadores, dedicados a las reglas y a las formalidades. Ella quería ayudar y era demasiado amable, demasiado débil según ellos. Su autoestima continuamente recibió golpes al crecer. Su primo Neji era un prodigio. Hanabi su hermana era muy temeraria y tenía los instintos financieros Hyuga. Los dos eclipsaban fácilmente a la heredera y ella poco a poco fue desapareciendo en el trasfondo. Su primo pensaba que ella era tan débil que la sobreprotegía hasta el punto en que la sofocaba. Literalmente no la dejaba hacer nada, porque la creía incapaz de hacer algo. Ella cada vez se fue convirtiendo más callada, más introvertida, más tímida **,** con miedo a todo.

En la escuela era lo mismo. En secundaria y preparatoria fue igual de rara y tímida. Sufrió de acoso escolar hasta que aparecieron sus hermanos. Kiba el amante de los perros y los cómics y Shino el admirador de los insectos y los temas de horror o sobrenaturales. Y ella era su dulce y callada comelibros. Ellos lo enfrentaron todo juntos, se convirtieron en sus protectores, amigos y eventualmente sus hermanos.

Cuando la familia se enteró e intento separarla de los raros, por primera vez en su vida se negó. Ellos eran demasiado importantes y desafío a la familia, no dejo que los separaran. Su padre se cansó de reganarla, por lo que asigno a Neji como su guardaespaldas, pero ella se le escapaba para estar con sus amigos.

Eventualmente perdió la posición de heredera contra Hanabi y su padre decidió que lo mejor era casarla con alguien que pudiera cuidarla y aportara a la empresa, por lo que arreglo varios oimais con los hijos de otros empresarios. Todas fueron un desastre sobre todo con ese prepotente lambón. Él le ponía la piel de gallina, sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrarlo de su mente.

Los omiais fracasaron y ellas los rechazo todos. Ella era idiota y sabía que sus posibilidades eran nulas, pero quería creer en el amor. No se casaría por negocios o para complacer, se casaria por amor. Su padre se puso lívido. Todo siguió empeorando y culmino cuando le dijo a su padre que no estudiaría leyes o administración de empresas, ella estudiaría medicina.

Su padre amenazo con desheredarla por completo y dejarla en la calle. No le daría ni un centavo más. Le dijo que podía estudiar medicina si se dedicaba a la investigación y le traía honores a la familia. Ella le contesto que quería cuidar de pacientes. Su padre le dijo que eso era inaceptable. Recordó sus otras palabras claramente. 'Ya es hora de que dejes tus niñerías y madurez de una buena vez.' Ella salió corriendo a su cuarto y lloro hasta quedarse dormida. Luego de tanto sufrimiento, se dio cuenta que nunca complacería a su padre, recordó a sus amigos y sus sueños. Le pidió perdón a su madre y decidió seguir su propio camino.

Lo que su padre no sabía, era que ella estaba tomando clases avanzadas desde secundaria y tenía los créditos necesarios para graduarse un año más temprano. A ella no le importaba los bailes de graduación, para los que no era apta. Aplico a la universidad y se graduó a los 17 años. Con su esfuerzo logro conseguir una beca completa para estudiar premédica o bachillerato en biología.

Cuando se lo conto a su padre el quedo furibundo y al punto de un colapso. El la amenazo nuevamente y le dijo que si hacia eso la desheredaría por completo. Recordó sus frías palabras 'Mas te vale que tengas una carrera aceptable y un prometido aceptable o estarás muerta para los Hyuga. Ella le contesto "Entiendo," se viro y fue a su cuarto. Allí empacó todas las cosas de valor sentimental que podía cargar, sus ropas, zapatos y efectos personales; llamo a un taxi y bajo con sus cosas. Se inclino ante su padre y le dijo "Acepo sus condiciones, padre." Se viro y se fue.

La sorpresa de su padre, su primo y su hermana fue tal que quedaron sin palabras. Sin embargo, nunca intentaron contactarla. Ellos estaban seguros de que regresaría con el rabo entre las patas. Pero ella ya había decidido que nunca más daría un paso hacia atrás.

Cuando le contó a Kiba y Shino ellos la recibieron con manos abiertas. Al igual que sus familias. Fue cómico ver a la Sra. Tsume y la Sra. Abúrame peleándose por donde se quedaría. Al final vivió 6 meses con Kiba, Hana y la Sra. Tsume y 6 meses con Shino, el Sr. Shiki y la Sra. Abúrame. Ella ayudaba con los quehaceres para pagar su hospitalidad, aunque todos le dijeron mil veces que no era necesario. Asi paso su primer año de universidad.

Ellos tres rentaron un apartamento el año siguiente cuando Kiba y Shino se graduaron. Entonces necesito un empleo, finalmente consiguió un empleo a media jornada en Ichiraku's Ramen. El trabajo era bueno y aprendió mucho, pero lo mejor fue haber conocido al Sr. Teuchi y a su hija Ayame. Ellos eran muy bondadosos y terminaron dándole su apoyo incondicional. Le ensenaron mucho de cocinar; aunque ella había aprendido mucho con su madre; y hasta la alimentaban de gratis. Estaba muy agradecida. En realidad, había encontrado las mejores personas desde su exilio.

A pesar de todo había podido mantener sus notas y sus becas. El primer año escolar fue el más difícil porque su primo, que era 1 año mayor que ella, también se graduó y trato de intimidarla para que regresara. Pero perseveró y en segundo año sus hermanos se le unieron. Estaba a punto de empezar el tercer año pero cada día habían mas gastos.

Ella amaba Ichiraku's pero necesitaba un trabajo que pagara mejor, preferiblemente en algo relacionado a medicina. Descubrió que no había muchos trabajos en medicina o en el hospital antes de obtener su bachillerato, sobre todo de media jornada. Hasta considero trabajar de conserje de noche en la sala de emergencia, pero le preocupaban sus notas.

Hasta que oyó de las plazas de ayudante de enfermería, en realidad, consistía en limpiar pacientes y ayudaros en sus necesidades básicas, pero estaría en el campo médico y eso la emocionaba. De todos los que vio el que mejor pagaba era en el instituto psiquiátrico por obvias razones. Hablo y se disculpó con el Sr. Teuchi y Ayame, pero ellos como siempre fueron muy comprensivos y le dijeron que pasara por allí cuando necesitara un plato de ramen por la casa. Ayame le pidió que no se alejara, que la extrañarían mucho. Ella lloro. Los extrañaría también y se prometió visitarlos con frecuencia.

Aplico y se entrevistó y aquí estaba. Trabajaría un día completo a la semana y los demás seria en las tardes al salir de la universidad de Konoha. Se sentía feliz, estaba dando otro paso adelante en su camino y sonrió.

También sonrió al recordar la despedida de los muchachos en la mañana.

~~Flashback~~

"Oye chica. ¿Estas segura de querer trabajar ahí?"

"Si Kiba, estoy segura y la paga es muy buena."

"Tu estas tan loca como los que están allí. Sabes que ese instituto es como el Manicomio de Arkham, pero en vez del Guasón, te vas a encontrar con maniáticos reales como el exterminador familiar, el sectario sanguinario, el financiero sin corazón, el tuerto infantil entre otros."

"No deberías olvidar al escarabajo envenenador o la Gatuvela come-hombres."

"Shino, no me la recuerdes, joder. ¿De verdad tu estas segura?"

"Si ella está segura, sabes por qué. Porque quiere estudiar medicina. ¿Acaso dudas de ella?"

"¿Quien, yo? Tú, estás loco. Yo solo estoy preocupado por ella."

"Si, deberíamos estar preocupados y tu deberías de ser bien precavida. ¿Por qué? Porque el lugar está lleno de maniáticos y parece una mansión embrujada, salida de una película de horror."

Hinata se sonrió con sus muchachos. "Muchas gracias por preocuparse. Se los agradezco de corazón. Seré bien cuidadosa. Les diré si se parece a Arkham o a una mansión embrujada. ¿Trato?"

"Trato. ¡Cuídate mucho!"

"Trato. Observa todos los protocolos de seguridad y regresa sana."

"Hai. ¡Hasta la noche!"

~~Final del Flashback~

Seguía sonriendo al llegar a la puerta de la supervisora.

"Tú de verdad debes estar loca. Eres la única persona que he visto sonriente de trabajar aquí." Hinata se sonrió nuevamente, probablemente Tayuya tenía razón. Tayuya abrió la puerta y se anuncio.

"¡Oí! Karen te traje a la novata."

"¿Te mataría ser más profesional? ¿O por lo menos pretender que lo eres?"

"Lo que digas. ¡Nos vemos novata!"

"Por favor ignora su falta de profesionalismo, yo soy la supervisora de enfermería, la Sra. Karen Hozuki. ¿Tú eres Hinata Hyuga?"

"Si, mucho gusto, es un placer conocerla" dijo Hinata mientras se inclinaba.

"El gusto es mío, es raro encontrar alguien tan profesional y respetuosa. Bienvenida al hospital Psiquiátrico Maigo Oto. Hoy iremos sobre las reglas y protocolos de la institución. Los protocolos de seguridad son muy importantes y debes seguirlos al pie de la letra sin excepción. Es por la seguridad de todos. Luego te daré un tour por la institución. Tendrás un supervisor durante tus primeros turnos, en lo que te acoplas y memorizas todo. Hay un periodo de probatoria de 3 meses, al final del cual tomaras un examen sobre los protocolos y reglas aprendidas. Si todo sale bien, serás contratada permanentemente. ¿Entendido?"

"Si señora" Así paso el resto de la mañana cubrieron el resto del material. Luego del almuerzo, le dio el tour y al terminar la asigno con Tayuya. Tayuya la llevo por los pisos y luego la llevo a la plaza y jardines exteriores para que observara a los pacientes en momentos de ocio.

Tayuya era algo burda pero entretenida. También era bastante chismosa. "Me imagino que estarás curiosas de nuestros famosos pacientes. Es lo primero que los que llegan aquí quieren saber.

"No sé quién está aquí con detalle."

"Nena, déjame decirte que aquí es que están los locos sanguinarios más infames del país. Tienes que haber oído de ellos. Son tan famosos que la prensa le dio apodos antes de su captura. Es una de las razones porque los empleados no tienen permanencia. Les entra miedo y se van. Aquí está el financiero sin corazón, el sectario sanguinario, el artista incendiario, el titiritero, el rapero pugilista, el exterminador familiar, el asfixiador de arena, el señor dolor, el tiburón descuartizador y el tuerto infantil. Y las mujeres no se quedan atrás, aquí no discriminamos. Tienes al ángel de papel, la escarabajo envenenadora y la gatuvela come-hombres. Y eso solo son los ultra famosos, nena, pero hay más."

"Yo realmente desconozco esos detalles y no sigo ese tipo de cosas, pero estoy seguro que mi amigo podrá contarme con lujo de detalles."

Tayuya la miro de reojo, pero siguieron caminando hacia afuera. Al salir oyeron un escándalo y vieron a varios ayudantes cubiertos de pintura. Suigetsu estaba maldiciendo todo mientras Yuugo lo trataba de calmar. Y en la distancia podía ver a tres hombres cubiertos de pintura forcejeando con un paciente rubio.

Tayuya empezó a reírse y declaro. "Rayos. Lo hizo de nuevo, ja, ja, ja."

"¿Quien?"

"El niño demonio o niño monstruoso. Es un bromista de primera. Ooh, pero parece que las va a pagar, Kidomaru, Saikon y Ukon ya le cayeron encima."

Hinata vio como forcejeaban con un rubio hasta que lo sujetaron fuertemente. Lo levantaron y empezaron a caminar hacia ellas. A ella le pareció que estaban siendo excesivamente rudos, pero no llevaba ni un día allí, así que no opino en voz alta.

De repente el grito. "Te digo que no fui yo! ¡Tú no sabes lo que paso! ¡No tienes pruebas en contra mía!" De repente se giró rápido, se aflojo de su agarre y salió corriendo hacia el edificio, Tayuya trato de bloquearlo, pero el viro de camino y se chocó con de Hinata.

El la tumbó y le cayó encima. Se miraron el uno y el otro y de repente todo lo demás desapareció al mirarse a los ojos.

Miro a sus ojos y quedo hipnotizado. Sus ojos eran como dos perlas lavanda, no, como la luna llena en el medio de una noche oscura. Trago fuerte, nunca había visto unos ojos así. Eran fascinantes. Lo llamaban.

Ella miro a los ojos más azules que jamás había visto. Eran dos zafiros hermosos. Ma bien eran como un océano profundo y tormentoso, tenían dolor y secretos en sus profundidades. Ella se perdió, cautiva en esos ojos. El tiempo se había parado hasta que sintió un apretón.

"Eep!"

 **-¡Ahí, mamacita! ¡Es mi tipo de mujer! Aprieta de nuevo.—** El obedeció inconscientemente y sintió algo caliente, blando y acojinado.

"Eep! Por favor no hagas eso." De repente sus perlas se veían asustadas.

 **-¡Duro! ¡Aprieta más duro! Quiero a esta hembra—**

El miro hacia abajo y se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que tenía su mano en su seno y lo estaba apretando. "Aaah!" Brinco hacia atrás y callo sentado. Se disculpó rápidamente. "Lo siento! Disculpa no fue mi intención." Puso sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo como para protegerse y miro hacia el lado completamente rojo. –Maldito Kyubi- De repente le cayeron encima y lo tumbaron nuevamente.

 **-¡No pares, idiota! Regresa, esa es la primera teta que tocas. Agárrala de nuevo. ¡Morón!—**

Él se puso más rojo, mientras lo tiraron contra el piso nuevamente y lo pusieron boca abajo con la cara contra el piso. –Maldito Kyubi—Lo agarraron bruscamente y lo levantaron.

Hinata también estaba sonrojada, pero al ver como lo agarraron y maltrataron, no puedo evitarlo y le pregunto.

"¿Estas bien?"

El la miro nuevamente, ambos todavía con las caras sonrojadas, y nuevamente quedo cautivado por esas bellas perlas que lo miraban. Había algo en esa mirada, una emoción que no reconocía, eran tan diferente. Hacia tanto tiempo que alguien le preguntaba sinceramente como estaba, que no pudo contestar rápidamente. Ella era demasiado diferente, debe ser nueva.

El afirmo con la camisa y repitió. "En verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención." Se fue callado y tranquilo con los ayudantes. Hinata lo siguió mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Tayuya se le acercó y le comento.

"Está buenísimo, pero está más loco que una cabra. Se pasa gritando y hablándose solito. Yo me lo tiraría si no fuera porque este trabajo paga bien. Lo más seguro no dura más que un minuto. Él está aquí desde los diez años, nena, es más me pregunto si siquiera sabe que hacer. Una verdadera lástima, pero que se va hacer."

"¿Que?" Hinata estaba sorprendida de la vulgaridad de Tayuya pero sobre todo de que alguien estuviera aquí desde su niñez. De repente se dio cuenta que nadie la ayudo cuando él le toco su seno, solo se rieron. Esta gente es muy basta. El muchacho loco mostro más remordimiento y compasión que todos los demás. Se quedó mirando a Tayuya incrédula.

"Ahí nena, no me mires así. Ya te dije que es el niño demonio."

"Ah" Hinata asintió la cabeza, no le daría el gusto de preguntar sobre su apodo o porque estaba ahí. La estaban probando por ser la novata. Le preguntaría a Shino esta noche quien era. Estaba segura de que el sabría algo.

"¿Estás bien? Él te apretó muy duro?"

Hinata se sonrojo, pero enderezo los hombros. "Estoy bien." Tayuya le sonrió y continuo su entrenamiento. Ella conoció al resto de los cuatro del sonido y no quedó impresionada. Eran bastos y groseros, especialmente con los pacientes. Con razón la contrataron rápidamente.

Era la hora de la cena y casi había terminado su primer día laboral, cuando escucho a los del sonido riéndose mientras recogían la bandeja que le llevarían al paciente rubio. Se dio cuenta que estaban planeando algo, aunque no sabía que. Ellos no le tenían tanta confianza todavía.

Se dirigió a ellos y nuevamente actuó sin pensarlo. Se ofreció a llevarle la comida al rubio. Ellos la miraron un rato, de pronto se rieron y le dieron la bandeja.

"Nena, no pensé que tenías los cojones necesarios."

"Muy bien, haz que la pague caro."

"Asegúrate que ruegue mucho y haga de perrito."

"Ja! Creo que funcionaras muy bien."

Se dio cuenta que ellos pensaban que quería vengarse del paciente y no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza, tomo la bandeja y salió rápidamente de allí. Fue a la sala de los cuartos acojinados con los nervios de punta, saludo a la enfermera encargada del piso, le mostro la bandeja y fue a donde la enfermera le señalo.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado en una esquina con los ojos cerrados. Tenía una camisa de fuerza puesta que mantenía sus manos atadas al lado de su cuerpo. Suspiro al oír la puerta, pero no se movió, ni abrió los ojos. En verdad era guapo. Miro las curiosas cicatrices en su cara, pero no se atrevió a preguntar su origen.

"Te traje la comida."

Abrió sus ojos al oír ese tono de voz tan suave, musical y vio a la bella chica de temprano en el día. Se preparó, era hora de pagar nuevamente. Él siempre la tenía que pagar, aunque esta vez, si había sido su culpa.

"Ehm, tengo tu comida." Repitió.

 **-¡Oh SI! Dile que nos dé de comer. Vamos, en la boquita, en la boquita.-**

-¡Cállate! Ella nos lo va a tirar encima. Sabes el procedimiento. Así que cállate. Además me prometiste no molestar más por hoy.—

 **-Eso fue antes que volviera la mamacita esta. Esta como quiere.—**

"No la puedo recoger en este momento." Movió sus brazos dentro de la camisa de fuerza. "La puedes dejar en la esquina."

"¿En la esquina?"

 **-No ven pa'ca. Yo tengo lo que necesitas, aquí mismito.-**

"¿Quieres ver como lo hago?"

"¿Perdón?"

"¿QUIERES VER?"

"Disculpa. ¿Quieres que lo ponga en el piso de la esquina?"

"Si quieres verme, tienes que ponerla en el piso."

"Perdona, pero la verdad es que no te entiendo."

"Mira, si quieres verme comerla como un perro tienes que ponerla en el piso. O me la tiras y la lambo de mi o del piso. O te la llevas, he pasado hambre antes también. Pero no tengo paciencia para esto."

Hinata sintió como si la hubiera abofeteado y abrió los ojos. Ella vio que estaba completamente serio. No lo podía creer, a él le habían hecho eso anteriormente. "Excúsame, ya regreso."

 **-Pendejo, no antagonices a la mamacita. -**

Ella se sintió mal, había estado tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta que no había cubiertos en la bandeja. Sin mencionar que sus manos estaban dentro de la camisa de fuerza. Se dirigió a la estación de enfermería y le pidió cubiertos a la enfermera que estaba allí.

"Él no puede tener cosas punzantes, incluyendo cubiertos o se hará daño."

"No lo hara. Yo me encargare de ello." La miro seriamente a los ojos y extendió su mano. Como le podían hacer eso a un ser humano loco o no. Ella le dio una cuchara de plástico.

Regreso y abrió la puerta nuevamente. Camino hasta él. "Si me dejas te ayudaré. Te daré la comida, pero no hagas movimientos súbitos."

El la miro y la estudio por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que asintió con la cabeza. Tenía hambre y aunque la comida era pésima, era lo único que había. Solo esperaba que no le rompiera un diente en su brusquedad, si se cortaba la lengua o las encias no importaba mucho, pero aquí no venían dentistas.

 **-Te lo dije. Nos va a alimentar. ¡Coñooo!—**

-Cállate o hare que se vaya. Me tienes harto.—

 **-Si lo haces, no me callare por dos días completos.—**

-Ya estoy castigado, así que más da. Si tengo suerte me drogaran y no te tendré que escuchar hasta que salgamos de aqui—

 **-Aguafiestas. Pero voy a estar mirando, estirado.—**

Hinata se le acerco más y se arrodillo frente a él. Cogió un bocado de comida con la cuchara y lentamente la llevo a su boca. El cerro sus ojos y abrió la boca. Ella podía percibir su desconfianza y cuidadosamente llevo la cuchara a su boca. El abrió sus ojos en sorpresa. Ella espero a que el cerrara la boca y saco la cuchara con cuidado nuevamente.

"¿Ves?"

El mastico lentamente, estaba sorprendido de lo cuidadosa que había sido. No hubo dolor, ni golpe.

"¿Estás listo para la próxima?" El asintió y ella lo siguió alimentando. El la observo todo el tiempo, ella le sonreía mientras lo alimento la bandeja. No dijo nada y comió en silencio, observando su leve sonrisa. Fue una de las sorpresas más grandes de su vida. Específicamente, la sorpresa más agradable de su vida, por lo que podía recordar. Las sorpresas que el recibía eran todo menos agradables. Sin pensarlo pregunto.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque tenías hambre." No le dijo que también se veía solo y triste.

"No quieres hacerme pagar por lo que te hice?"

"¿Fue un accidente, no? Además, ya te disculpaste."

En realidad, lo siento. Pero la mayoría de las personas hubieran…"

Ella suspiro. "No soy como las demás personas. Además, yo trabajo aquí. Quiero ayudarte no herirte."

"En verdad eres diferente."

"Si, siempre he sido rara." Sonrió algo triste.

"Dije diferente y eso quise decir. Aquí eso es algo bueno." Su sonrisa aumento y sus mejillas cogieron un leve color rosado. Él se sintió bien al ver su expresión.

Ella de verdad era rara pensó, el loco le estaba dando confort, en vez de ella dárselo a él. Ella le estaba agradecida. "Yo soy Hinata, Hinata Hyuga. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, no pensó que eso le pusiera tan triste. "Ni **ñ** o demonio o demonio o monstruo si prefieres."

Hinata frunció el ce **ñ** o. "Ese no es tu nombre. Si no me lo quieres decir está bien. Pero no me vengas con ese cuento de que tu nombre es demonio o monstruo." Ella recogió la bandeja, se viro y camino hacia la puerta.

 **-¡Coño! Dile algo, no dejes que se vaya. Aunque de atrás también se ve muy bien. ¡Oye! ¡Dile que tu nombre es Kyubi el magnífico! ¡O el gran Kyubi! Es más, déjame hablar a mí, coño. Yo si se cómo hablarle a una hembra. ¡No te vayas mamacita! –**

El tenía tantas ganas de decirle su nombre, que le dolía, pero mantuvo silencio. Él había aprendido a no confiar. Nadie era así de bueno y menos con él. En la puerta la vio girarse hacia él, una vez más.

"Buenas noches, espero que puedas dormir bien." Sus ojos se veían triste y sintió como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Esa expresión la causo él. Vio cómo se volteó hacia la puerta nuevamente. Y sin pensarlo mucho susurró.

"Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" Lo dijo rápido antes de poder arrepentirse. Ella se giró de nuevo y lo miro con la sonrisa más preciosa que había visto. El brillo natural volvió a sus ojos y sintió que había hecho algo bueno. Se sintió feliz de ser el causante de esa expresión. Había valido la pena el riesgo.

"Gracias por confiar en mí, Naruto-kun."

Dum, dum. Dum, dum. Su cara se puso de color escarlata y sintió que su cara estaba en fuego.

"Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. Nos vemos después." Y salió del cuarto.

Se preguntaba quien estaría jugando con la calefacción. El cuarto estaba demasiado caliente.

 **-¡Mucho mejor! Asi se hace. No te preocupes será mi—digo nuestra hembra.—**

Naruto ignoro al Kyubi, no quería pelear con él. Por alguna razón se sentía muy bien a pesar de estar con la camisa de fuerza puesta. Cerro sus ojos.

 **-Si, no te preocupes. Esa hembra será mi pareja. Si, será mia, err, nuestra.—**

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Hinata regreso a su apartamento sin problemas, donde la esperaban sus muchachos. Ellos habían comprado la cena y la estaban esperando algo ansiosos. Ellas les sonrió como siempre y les conto sobre su día. La pasaron bien, como siempre. Hinata se viro hacia Shino y le pregunto.

"¿Que sabes acerca de un tal Naruto Namikaze, también llamado el niño demonio?"

** **Y Corte!** Hasta aquí por hoy mis queridos lectores.**

 _¡POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!_

Espero que les guste y le haya picado el interés hasta ahora. Prepárense para un viaje loquillo. Esta historia es primordialmente de romance y confort(hurt/comfort+angst). Pero tendrá de todo como en la vida. Habrá humor con el pervertido del Kyubi y misterio debido a la condición de Naruto. ¿Está o no está loco? Acción, etc., etc. Pero mucho, mucho fluff(no sé cómo se dice (ternura(¿?)

Lo siento si la exposición/presentación fue muy larga, pero este fue el prólogo y capitulo 1 combinado. Y como mis lectores de habla inglesa saben, a mí me gusta las cosas lógicas y con buen trasfondo. Mis capítulos me parecen conejos porque las palabras se multiplican rápidamente. ;) :O

Esta historia es completamente de mi autoría, es la traducción de mi historia "Crazy" que también está aquí en . Esta es mi segunda historia y es en respuesta a un reto del autor NarHina. El reto se llama 'I am not Crazy'(No estoy Loco). El link esta al final de su página. Él tiene un fórum de retos en ingles. Les recomiendo sus historias si les gusta el NaruHina, pero todo es en inglés.

 _Por favor_ REVIEW/dejen reseñas/criticas. Cualquier cosa esta bien. Me gustan las críticas constructivas. Quiero mejorar, así que sin miedo, lo bueno y lo malo. Eso si los trolls se pueden ir a freír espárragos o a la punta más alta del barco. Los reviews alimentan mi musa y hacen que escriba más rápido. ;)

Si ven horrores ortográficos, déjenmelo saber. Se me hace más difícil escribir en español que en inglés, por la falta de uso y porque es diferente como se escribe a como uno habla. Además, que nosotros (soy puertorriqueña) usamos muchos anglicismos y Spanglish, que no son correctos al escribir. Mi maestra de español me estrangularía. Ja.

Yo voy a la honestidad y odio cuando me meten gato por liebre. Esta historia es _100% NaruHina!_ Si no te gusta esta pareja, esta no es tu historia.

Kurama va a ser bien pervertido.

Mis notas de autora son como mis capítulos...

¿Que les pareció la historia?

Les gusto que Shino es fan del horror y Kiba fan de los comics.

¿Pudieron adivinar quienes son los otros asesinos en la institución? Pueden poner sus conjeturas en el review. ¿Les gustaron sus nombres?

Si hay algún regionalismo o frase que no entiendan, me lo dicen. Aunque yo las encontré todas en Google.

Esta es una historia ficcional y no es para ofender a nadie Que yo sepa nadie es maltratado en los hospitales psiquiátricos en el presente. Pero es drama y hace la historia más interesante.

Mi otra historia también está aquí en y se llama "The Long Way Home, The Way to Your Heart" está en inglés y prontamente la empezare a traducir, pero ya voy por el capítulo 16 y se me ha hecho difícil. Es un ninja UA en donde Hinata fue secuestrada por Kumo y tiene muchos giros y sorpresas.

Notas aclaratorias:

Omiai=Una tradición japonesa donde jóvenes solteros se conocen/presentan con intensiones matrimoniales, usualmente arreglado por sus padres.

Maigo=Perdido

Esclera=la parte blanca del ojo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOCO**_

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto y todos los derechos le pertenecen a su autor/creador Masashi Kishimoto a Shonen Jump, Pierrot Studio, Viz Media et all. A mí no me pertenece nada relacionado con Naruto. Solo saco los personajes a jugar. Mi historia está hecha solo por placer. Si fueran míos hubiera habido un poco más de desarrollo romántico entre todas las peleas. Y sobre todo estaría disfrutando de todo ese dinero y no escribiendo fanfiction.

 _Aviso:_ ¡Bienvenidos a mi nueva historia! Es una traducción de mi historia Crazy que también está aqui en fanfiction. Está clasificada **T** por los comentarios pervertidos de Kurama y lenguaje soez/malas palabras/vulgaridades.

 **¡POR FAVOR, dejen** _ **review /reseñas**_ **!** Alimentan la musa y hacen que actualice más rápido. Ya sean largos o cortitos. PorFa.

Déjenme saber si hay horrores ortográficos.

"Personajes hablando"

 _-Personajes pensando—_

~Flashback/Recuerdo~

 _ **-Kurama-**_ __ _Pervertido + mal hablao + vulgar_

 **AN** : Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido o puesto mi historia en sus favoritos. Y sobre todo gracias a los que dejaron reseña (review). Aquí está la continuación rapidito para ustedes. Espero que siga siendo de su agrado.

 **Muchas Gracias a** Theblueswordsman, AmyRose6640, Blue-Azul-Acero, PhoebeHDA, CotyCandy, Project-amakura, cajc, Makaa-chan, Wanda, Valeria561

Capítulo 2:

Recap: Hinata conoció a Naruto el niño demonio del hospital psiquiátrico. Él fue castigado y ella lo ayudo a comer mientras tenía las manos atadas en una camisa de fuerza. Ellos sienten una atracción y él le confió su nombre a Hinata. Cuando llego a su apartamento, le pregunto a su amigo Shino que le contara lo que supiera del 'Niño Demonio'.

Continuación: Hinata llego a su casa, se quitó sus zapatos y saludo a sus hermanos del alma. Se sentaron, cenaron y discutieron los eventos del día. Ella no les conto del incidente del seno o sus amigos querían estrangular a Naruto. Si les conto que los camilleros y ayudantes eran más rudos y bastos de lo que hubieron imaginado. Cuando vio sus miradas preocupadas, les dijo que estaría bien y que todavía le gustaba el trabajo. Ella cogió la mano de Kiba que estaba a su derecha y con su otra mano cogió la de Shino que estaba a su izquierda, su formación de siempre y les apretó las manos.

"De verdad está bien chicos, también fue un excitante."

Los chicos se miraron y dijeron casi al unísono. "Si tú lo dices. Pero si alguien o algo te molesta os dejas saber."

Ella les sonrió. "Si, lo hare. Ahora traigo el postre." Trajo la tarta y corto un pedazo para cada uno. Ella se sentó y disfrutaron del postre y la compañía. Shino y Kiba se estaban levantando para lavar los platos, ya que Hinata cocinó, cuando ella se giró y le pregunto a Shino.

"Que sabes o has oído del niño demonio, Naruto Namikaze."

"Ese nombre no me suena. ¿Él está en el manicomio? ¿Es famoso?"

"Él está allí, todos actúan como si lo fuera, pero en verdad no sé nada más. Lo llaman el nono demonio o el nino monstruo. ¿Crees que podrás averiguar algo?

"Para ti, cualquier cosa. Dame un par de días."

"Si, claro. Gracias."

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Al día siguiente, Hinata solo tuvo universidad; el próximo día tuvo universidad por la mañana y en la tarde fue al trabajo. Realizó sus deberes y a su hora de comida fue a un parquecito con árboles altos y con varias bancas, frente al edificio principal. Se veía muy acogedor y se dirigió allí. Al acercarse vio aquella cabellera rubia. Debatió por unos segundos si acercarse o no, era un paciente y se veía calmado, pero al final decidió continuar a su destino.

El disfrutaba de la naturaleza nuevamente cuando escucho un sonido y se puso tenso. Se viro y para su sorpresa vio a la linda y gentil ayudante del otro día. Hinata, asi se llamaba, ella traia un bento en sus manos. Él le sonrió.

 **¡Oh, regresó la mamacita! ¡Hola, nena! Cada día estas más buena. –**

Ella le sonrió y lo saludó. "¡Hola! Naruto-kun. Me alegra que estés aquí afuera. Este lugar es muy bonito y acogedor."

El sintió sus mejillas calentarse. "Hola. Si lo es, me gusta mucho."

 **-Pero a mí me gustas más tú, solo dime lo que prefieres primero. –**

Ella se sentó a su lado y sonrisa creció. "Ya comiste?"

"Si, ya comí la bazofia del día. Arroz aguado con carne misteriosa."

"Carne misteriosa?" dijo mientras abrió su bento/lonchera.

"Sip. Adivina de que animal viene y te ganas un premio." No pudo evitar mirar su bento y lo fabuloso que se veía su comida.

Ella se rio y sintió su mirada en su comida. Saco un par de onigiris y la mitad de su sándwich y se los ofreció. "No tengo tanta hambre. ¿Quieres la mitad?"

 **-Yo prefiero comerte a ti, pero me lo puedes dar en la boquita de nuevo si te sientas en mi falda. –**

"Oh, Uhm. ¿No lo quieres?"

"Tengo más que suficiente, o no te lo ofrecería. Además, puedo comer en casa si me da más hambre. ¿Lo quieres?"

"¿Segura?"

Se sonrió. "Si estoy segura. Aquí tienes."

Él lo tomo y se lo atraganto en un minuto. ¡Estaba delicioso! Su boca estaba en el cielo, no había comido nada así de sabroso en, no sabía ni cuánto tiempo. "Chuuu, loommm prebarachteeee? Echda chambrochom."

Ella se rió, se veía como un niño comiéndose una golosina. Él se ruborizo. "Mastica, come primero y luego hablas."

Su sonrisa era como pequeñas campanitas. Él se moría de la vergüenza. Era tan idiota, ni que fuera un animal. Su madre siempre lo reganaba por no tener modales. ¿Que iba a pensar ella? De seguro pensaría que era un animal salvaje. Su mirada se fue al piso y bajo la cabeza.

"¿Que pasa, Naruto-kun? Ella ladeo su cabeza. ¿Estaba malo? ¿No te gusto?"

"¡NO! Estaba delicioso. Te lo juro." La miro a los ojos avergonzado aún. "Perdóname por comer como bestia. Siempre meto las patas, soy un idiota."

Ella puso su mano sobre la suya. "Por favor no digas eso. No eres un animal, ni un idiota. Todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es aprender y no repetirlos."

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía tan bien con ella. Cada vez que sonreía era como si prendieran la calefacción en su cara. "Gracias, lo recordare para la próxima vez, lo juro. Digo si hay una próxima vez, digo si se repite, digo si tienes comida extra, digo si quieres, pero no tienes que hacerlo, pero si te interesa, digo si está bien, digo por si acaso, digo, este, digo, ehh." Agitaba sus manos abiertas frente de si, como un escudo.

Hinata se rio a carcajadas. Se veía tan lindo. El sintió como la calefacción se convirtió en una fogata sin control.

 **-Por favor. Eres patético. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¿Que cono? Dile que te alimente en la boquita. -**

"Perdóname, Naruto-kun. Está bien. Podemos hacerlo de nuevo. Si de verdad quieres."

"¡SI! De verdad quiero, estaba buenísimo. Muchas gracias. Lo que te quería preguntar era si tú lo habías preparado."

"Si."

"Estaba delicioso. Es lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo. Vas a ser una gran esposa algún dia."

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y case se atraganta con su bocado. Puso su sándwich en su lonchera y comenzó a juntar sus dedos nerviosamente. Todavía le quedaba una cuarta parte de su sándwich original, pero los nervios le habían quitado su apetito. "Gr-gr-gracias, Naruto-kun. No tengo más hambre quieres lo que queda."

El la miro y su estómago rugió. "Si gracias. Eres demasiado buena, ¿sabes?"

 **-Oh, si bebecita. Un beso indirecto. Lámelo, lámelo, lame donde ella mordió. Dile que le lames su saliva o donde ella quiera, rawr. –**

-¡Cállate ya, super pervertido! – "¡Gracias! De verdad me gustó mucho."

"De nada, me alegro que te gustara. ¡Ah! ya casi se me acaba la hora de almuerzo, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos Naruto-kun!"

"¡Si, nos vemos!" Saboreo los últimos bocados que le quedaban, cuando oyó a Kyubi.

 **-Si dile que le damos una lamia, una lamidita cuando quiera. –**

-Cállate! Perro sucio. –

 **-Yo no soy perro, soy un kitsune, ok. –**

-¡Eres un vil y rastrero animal! ¡Ero-Kyubi! -

 **-Oh, si. Ese apodo me gusta. Me va bien. Lo más triste es que yo sé cómo hablarle a una hembra, mil veces mejor que tú. –**

-No me digas. Lo único que sabes es repetir las vulgaridades que has oído hablar a los otros. Dudo que llegas a algún sitio con esos clichés vulgares. –

 **-¿Quieres apostar? Pendejo. –**

Mientras hablaba con el Kyubi un joven pelirrojo de 27 años se les acercó. Naruto lo ignoro y siguió peleando con el Kyubi, mientras se recostaba nuevamente.

"Ella no le gusta a madre. Le cae pesada, Madre dice que deberías alejarte de ella. Es una mentirosa y te traicionara, como hacen todos. Si quieres madre la arregla."

Los ojos de Naruto parecieron rojos por un minuto y se paró de un golpe. Quedo de pie frente al otro joven, sus caras a centímetros de distancia. **"Rrrrr. Mira friki de arena de mierda, dile a tu puta madre que si se acerca a mi hembra le voy a cortar las entrañas y las voy a colgar del edificio como cortinas. Y a ti te voy a cortar los huevos. Ella sabe de lo que soy capaz. Si ella o tu quieren revancha solo tienen que decírmelo, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento. Ahora déjame en paz, que quiero fantasear con mi hembra."**

Naruto parpadeo y tomo varias bocanadas de aire y le grito al hombre y a Kyubi. ¡VáYANSE! ¡VETE! ¡Déjame en paz!" Naruto sintió miedo, eso no había pasado en mucho tiempo. Kyubi había tomado el control y hablaba por él, Naruto se sintió como que desaparecía. Solo duraba unos minutos, pero era una sensación horrible. La pérdida de control y la sensación del vacío, de convertirse en nada lo aterrorizaban.

Todavia estaba tembloroso y respirando fuerte cuando vio a Gaara irse del área. Miro a su alrededor y agradeció de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta.

 **-Deja de lloriquear como un nene chiquito. Estaba defendiendo a mi pareja, a mi hembra. Tu sabes cómo es ese friki de arena y lo que hizo para terminar aquí. Hare lo necesario para mantenerlo alejado de ella. A ti como que se te olvido como nos atacó, claro que le salió el tiro por la culata y le rompimos el culo. Yo quería recordarle cuál es su lugar y quien es el que manda. Nadie se mete con el Kyubi y sus cosas. –**

-¡Cállate! A ti se te olvido el castigo que nos dieron por esa pelea, ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en solitario en el cuarto acolchonado y todas las medicinas que nos dieron para hacerte desaparecer. Fue una de las peores semanas de este infierno. –

 **-Que no funcionaron y si me acuerdo. Por eso solo lo amenace esta vez. Pero no te creas que me sentar de brazos cruzados mientras amenaza a mi hembra. O tú lo arreglas o lo arreglo yo. Y tú sabes como yo arreglo las cosas. –**

-Si lo sé muy bien. ¿Le vas a hacer alguna broma? –

 **-Na, acabo de asustarlo. Veré lo que hace antes de actuar. Yo no quiero empezar la guerra.**

 **Solo la terminaré. Pero más vale que se comporte frente a mi hembra. –**

-Deja esa mierda. Ella no es tu hembra. –

 **-Perdón, quise decir nuestra hembra. Es que esta tan buena. –**

-¡Cállate! No hables así de ella, No te pertenece. –

 **-Fue un error. Quise decir nuestra hembra. –**

-Cállate ya, Ella es mi amiga. Ero-Kyubi!

 **-¿De verdad? Yo no fui el de los sueños húmedos. Yo fantaseo con ella, pero tú eres él tiene una erección. -**

-Cállate ya! Fue un sueño, yo no puedo controlar mi sueño. Ella es lo único bueno en este maldito lugar, así que no permitiré que lo arruines. –

 **-¡Ja, ja! Quieres decir sueños, plural y eso que solo han sido dos días. Pero tienes razón ella es muy buena y está bien buena. Es dulce como una golosina y me la quiero comer.** –

-Déjala ya. Déjame solo y no me molestes más. –

 **-Sabes que me lo está pidiendo cuando me mira con esos ojazos. –**

-No la lastimaras. Es demasiado buena y amable para que le faltes el respeto. Es demasiado buena para ti. –

 **-Oh, pero no para ti. Tu si eres lo suficientemente bueno. ¿Verdad? –**

Naruto se levantó y se fue a buscar al pugilista, el único que consideraba su amigo en el manicomio. Tenía que practicar para ponerse más fuerte. No permitiría que Kyubi, ni Gaara, ni nadie le hiciera daño. –Se muy bien que no lo soy. Soy escoria y no merezco nada. Definitivamente no me la merezco, pero tu mereces menos que yo. –

Camino al gimnasio con pasos determinados. Su amigo debería estar allí. Al entrar, lo vio practicando con el costal de boxeo. "Hola!"

"Yo! Wassap! La abeja está en la casa, mi amigo." Un hombre moreno de pelo blanco en rastas, barba de chivo, alto, bien musculoso y con varios tatuajes tribales en ambos brazos lo saludo.

"Quiero practicar. Hola."

"Siempre directo y al grano. Ya practicaste esta mañana. ¿Que paso?"

"Por favor, Bee. Necesito ponerme más fuerte."

"Sup, yo no te dije que no. Te pregunte wasap, o sea que pasa."

Respiro profundo para calmarse y le conto de sus últimos encuentros con Kyubi y Gaara.

"Tú sabes que ese joven está bien judío, yo no lo culpo, pero su mente está hecha una mierda. Yo tú lo evitaría. Como la abeja al avispón."

"El me vino a buscar. Si pudiera, yo lo evitaría a él y a todos, excepto a ti. Pero sabes cómo es de obsesionado. Solo quiero protegerme y a mis amigos si es necesario. Me gusta el kickboxing que me has estado enseñando."

"Eres muy bueno en boxeo y kickboxing. Ojalá te pudiera entrenar para pelear en el cuadrilátero o en la jaula. Serias un gran aprendiz, pero mis días de boxeo y MMA han terminados."

Naruto sonrió, el pugilista rapero, era su único amigo aquí. Él había sido un gran campeón de boxeo antes de cambiar al MMA en donde se había destacado y estaba en camino del campeonato, hasta que fue mandado aquí. Él lo había ayudado y cogido bajo su protección cuando otros habían querido aprovecharse del niño novato. Le enseno como defenderse y lo entretenía con el ejercicio y sus chistes. Hacia raps espantosos, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a sus excentricidades. Era un hombre amable, que no habría terminado en este lugar si no hubiera usado esteroides y si su esposa le hubiera sido fiel. Desgraciadamente, ella se enroscó con su mejor amigo y el los encontró en la cama. Literalmente los pulverizo en su furia. Los azoto solamente con sus manos, pero quedaron irreconocibles. En el juicio se decía que tenían casi todos los huesos rotos, por lo que termino aquí.

Naruto hasta conoció a su hermano Ay, un empresario rico y famoso que tenía como 50 años que le costeo los mejores abogados. Ellos usaron la defensa de locura por pasión y drogas, por lo que termino aquí y no en la cárcel. Naruto no sabía si la prisión hubiera sido peor que estar aquí, pero él estaba agradecido de que hubiera terminado aquí. Bee parecía contento, él se reía y decía que por lo menos aquí no tenía que cuidar su culo.

Bee suspiro. "Estoy seguro de que conoces su historia, pero ese joven está bien mal de la cabeza por culpa del bastardo de su padre, que espero se esté pudriendo en los peores niveles del infierno. La madre del chico era quien lo amaba y protegía, desgraciadamente murió cuando tení años. De ahí su padre lo maltrato como quiso, lo puso en una jaula y lo usaron como costal de boxeo. Recibió todo tipo de abusos y ahora es una masa de rabia y odio. Por lo que debes de tener cuidado."

"Lo tendré, por eso vine a practicar. Pero pensé que el cómo tu eran los únicos que no mataron por el placer de matar. Pensé que había defendido a sus hermanos."

"Bueno, su 'madre' es tan sanguinaria como cualquiera. Pero estas en lo correcto, él los mato para defender a sus hermanos menores. Su maldito padre y su amante iban a violar a su hermanita y vender a su hermanito. Pero él se logró salir de su jaula y los ataco y los dejo inconsientes. Él dice que su madre le dijo que los amarrara y los llevara a la gran fosa de arena en su propia compañía de construcción. Allí los tiro y los cubrió con arena lentamente hasta que se asfixiaron. Tiene que haber pensado bastante en su venganza. Fue fría y calculada, no que no lo merecieran, pero fue lenta ybrutal. Sus hermanos están agradecidos, pero todavía le tienen miedo. Como dije rencoroso y peligroso."

"Tendré cuidado. Yo no quiero pelear con nadie. Kyubi es otra cosa, pero está tranquilo observando por ahora. Por eso también quiero que me ayudes con la meditación. Me dijiste que eso te ayudo mucho controlar tus impulsos. Quiero poder controlarlo."

 **-Ja, sueña despierto y hazte todas las pajas mentales que desees. Que de aquí no me sacas. –**

"Te ayudare en lo que pueda, yo estaba mal por los esteroides, hasta me llamaba Gyuki. Cuando lo deje, la meditación me ayudó mucho a centrarme y a encontrarme a mí mismo de nuevo. Ya no me convertía en Gyuki, y lo pude superar. Pero es un camino largo y difícil. Tampoco sé cómo funcione para ti." Suspiro. "La droga me convertía en un monstruo."

"Te acuerdas de, um, eso, digo. Uhm. Disculpa no debí haber preguntado eso."

"Está bien, yo he hecho las paces con mis demonios. ¿Tú no te acuerdas de nada, cierto?

"Nada de nada. Él se siente diferente como si no fuera parte de mí. La mayor parte del tiempo no sé que creer."

 **-Sin embargo, crees que me podrás controlar. Pajas mentales, pajitas, pajas—** Le canto.

"Yo si tengo recuerdos, aunque son vagos. Samui estaba sobre Darui y todo se puso rojo. Gyuki tomo el control. Recuerdo pegarles y pegarles hasta que mis manos estaban cubiertas con su sangre y la mía. Gyuki me convirtió en una bestia sin pensamiento. Luego no podía creer lo que había hecho. En un tiempo yo la ame profundamente, pero destruimos lo nuestro. Y yo la destruí a ella, a ellos. A veces yo…" Respiro profundo, pero no pudo continuar.

"Perdóname. No debí haberte preguntado eso." Dijo mirando hacia abajo avergonzado.

Bee puso su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto y este lo miro. "Yo decidí contestarte. Estoy limpio de drogas y la meditación me ha ayudado. Me puedo enfrentar a mi pasado y recordar los buenos tiempos, no solo la sangre. No te preocupes. Eres buen chico, no quiero hacer promesas falsas, cada persona es diferente y los resultados varían de persona a persona. Pero yo creo que si te ayudara. Ahora, no debes forzar el proceso."

 **-Pajas, pajitas, pajas mentales. Estas más loco de lo que pensaba si crees que podrás controlarme o desacerté de mí. Nunca, me escuchaste. Nunca te libraras de mi-**

"Gracias Bee, quiero intentarlo."

"Como no, muchacho. No hay mejor momento que el presente."

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Hinata termino su turno, sin contratiempos y se dirigió a su casa. No podía sacar a Naruto-kun de su cabeza. Él era tan diferente a todos los otros internados allí. Era muy amable. Era difícil pensar que había estado allí desde los 10 años. Hasta Gaara, el segundo más joven entro con 17 años. Naruto parecía tan solo y perdido, que no podía evitar preocuparse.

Suspiro nuevamente. Ella sabía que era peligroso fraternizar con un paciente, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía dejarlo solo, abandonado Tenia algo que no podía resistir. No quería abandonarlo. No lo abandonaría, eso había hecho los demás. Lo tiraron al lado como a un juguete roto. ¿Dónde estaba su familia? ¿Que les había pasado? ¿Porque no lo visitaban? Era difícil imaginarse a un niño haciéndole daño a un adulto. Esperaba que Shino tuviera las respuestas hoy.

Cuando por fin llego a su apartamento, Shino la estaba esperando. Suspiro por la milésima vez, eso no pintaba bueno.

"Necesitamos hablar."

"Está bien, déjame dejar los zapatos en la puerta y poner mi abrigo y mis cosas adentro. Tadaima, Shino."

"Okaeri nasai, bienvenida a casa Hinata"

Shino era una persona seria y taciturna, que se cubría su pálida cara con su abrigo y capucha. Ella conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía que bajo su exterior calmado estaba frustrado y preocupado.

Ella volvió a respirar profundo, para tratar de calmar sus nervios. "¿Tan malo es?"

"Ese es parte del problema. No estoy seguro de cuan malo sea todo, porque la historia está incompleta. Aunque lo que he encontrado no pinta nada bien. Alguien paso mucho trabajo escondiendo y/o enterrando la noticia y sus pormenores. Fue como tratar de hallar el área 51, sabes que está allí, pero los datos no están. No aparecía en una búsqueda sencilla de Google. No encontré nada y tuve que preguntarle a papá; que como sabes que tiene memoria eidética; a ver si recordaba la historia o de algún artículo del niño demonio. Él lo recordó y con las fechas que me dio pude conseguir más información." Shino la miró a los ojos. "Todo ha sido oculto y enterrado entre otra información. Hasta los artículos originales son difícil de conseguir. Quiza se puedan encontrar en los archivos de periódico originales o en la biblioteca judicial de Konoha. Pero las probabilidades no son buenas. ¿Por qué? Porque el que hizo esto es muy bueno y fue muy meticuloso. No dejo casi nada."

"No entiendo. ¿Por qué?"

"Tu suposición es tan buena como la mía. Ni idea. Lo que he descubierto hasta ahora es que hubo un fuego en su complejo de apartamento donde murieron once personas y sus padres. Fue acusado de sus muertes y de incendiar el apartamento después. Él tenía reputación de bromista pesado y la gente pensó que había progresado a pirómaniático."

"¿Pero porque lo acusaron de asesinato en primera? Pudo haber sido un accidente causado por una broma. ¿Porque no lo acusaron de homicidio involuntario?"

"Porque las víctimas no murieron en el fuego. Ya estaban muertos. No tenían humo en sus pulmones. Un artículo mencionó que tenían otras heridas que les causaron la muerte, pero no se dio detalles."

Hinata se quedó de una pieza. Estaba sentada en shock. Todo sonaba tan increíble. El no actuaba como un asesino. "¿Como terminó en el manicomio de Oto en lugar de una prisión juvenil?"

"Tuvo un equipo de defensa de primera clase. Lo querían juzgar como adulto, pero su defensa lo evitó. Él se declaró inocente y dijo que fue un demonio que tenía en su cabeza. Una voz que solo el escucha. Él se pasaba hablando y gritándose solo durante el juicio. Hasta se pegó varias veces y también se cortó. No fue difícil encontrarlo no culpable por demencia, por lo que fue sentenciado a un manicomio. De ahí la prensa le dio el nombre de niño demonio." Shino alzo los hombros. "Técnicamente, ya termino su sentencia al cumplir los 18 años, pero no podrá salir hasta ser declarado mentalmente competente."

"Tiene familia?"

"No por lo que pude averiguar. Es huérfano, sus padres murieron y no tenía otros familiares. Sin embargo, alguien contrato a ese equipo de defensa de primera clase. Quien lo pago es otro misterio."

"No sé que creer o en que confiar Shino. Déjame pensarlo por favor."

"Hinata lo increíble y lo preocupante es el encubrimiento del caso. Todos los casos criminales son de récord público, menos este. Todo está sellado y no fue por su edad. Tienes que tener cuidado. Aquí hay gato encerrado."

"Entiendo. Pensare sobre lo que me dijiste. No tengo hambre, voy a ducharme y a dormir. Buenas noches."

"Hinata, yo sería negligente en mis deberes de hermano si no te digo que he cambiado de opinión. No deberías trabajar allí. ¿Por qué? Porque es muy peligroso y hay demasiadas variables."

"Shino, de verdad agradezco tu preocupación. Pero sabes que he decidido no dar marcha atrás. Además, ya todos están internados en el asilo y hay muchos guardias. Estaré bien. Buenas noches."

Si tú lo dices, espero que así sea. Realmente así lo espero." Vio a Hinata dirigirse a su cuarto, pero seguía con una mala corazonada. –Mañana llamo a sombras. Si alguien puede descifrar esto y hackearlos, es el.—

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Hinata no pudo conciliar el sueño. Todo había sido muy sorpresivo. Al fin se levantó y dejo de dar vueltas en la cama. Necesitaba pensar y calmarse por lo que se dirigió a la cocina. Empezó a buscar ingredientes y se puso a hornear. Kiba y Shino ya estaban acostumbrados a su terapia de cocina y no se levantarían. Ellos solo disfrutarían de los resultados. Le dejaría varios rollos de canela y galletas de chips-de chocolate.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada. Esta tan confundida con la historia que le conto su amigo. La historia de Shino parecía surreal. Sabía que había peligro, pero no quería dejarlo. Ella quería ayudar a Naruto de alguna manera. ¿Pero cómo? Naruto no actuaba como asesino, pero sería idiota ignorar toda la evidencia. Ella no lo conocía, así que no podía desmentir esa evidencia y dejarse llevar por su amabilidad. Tenía que ser realista, pero, aun así, debía de poder hacer algo. Las enfermedades mentales son tratables. Ella quería saber cuál era su diagnóstico psiquiátrico.

Ella sabía lo que era el rechazo. Muchas personas la rechazaron a ella por ser rara y debilucha. Sus amigos también eran peculiares y eran las mejores personas que conocía. Nunca querría que cambiasen. ¿Era justo rechazar a Naruto, por su etiqueta, sin conocerlo mejor? Los problemas psiquiátricos no se pueden tomara la ligera, pero él esta institucionalizado y hay muchos guardias. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella nunca se había sentido amedrentada por él. Por algunos otros si, ya que eran espeluznantes. Hasta algunos de los ayudante sle daban mala espina. Pero Naruto no. Siempre llegaba ahí. No sentía maldad en Naruto.

Llamaría a Tenten y aumentaría sus entrenamientos.

No se echaría hacia atrás. Conocería mejor a Naruto-kun. A lo mejor podía ayudarlo a encontrar un mejor tratamiento o algo que le ayudara. Por primera vez en la noche sonrió. Ya tenía un plan de acción. Termino de hornear y cocino un gran almuerzo para llevarle el próximo día con rollos de canela y galletas. Al menos el comería mejor, pensó sonriendo.

Con su plan y comida en mano, Hinata al fin se pudo relajar. Y se preparó para el siguiente día

El día voló. Fue a la escuela, llamo a Tenten e hizo planes para reunirse al salir del trabajo. No le menciono su trabajo. No quería que se lo comentara a Neji. Eso le causaría problemas. Llego al trabajo y no pudo contener su entusiasmo. Luego de completar sus quehaceres, salió hacia el parque en su hora de almuerzo.

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Naruto llevaba en el parque un par de horas. Había practicado fuertemente toda la mañana. Sus prácticas iban muy bien. La meditación, no iba tan bien, era muy difícil. Su mente divagaba, además de tener que escuchar y soportar a Kyubi cuando trataba de concentrarse. Kyubi continuaba burlándose de él y trataba de instigarlo. Habia sido una de las coas más frustrantes que había intentado. Pero no se rendiría después de solo un par de sesiones. Jamás.

 **-Lo que no va a suceder es que me controles o te deshagas de mí. Nunca, jamás. –**

Naruto había decidido mantener sus interacciones con el Kyubi al mínimo y lo trataba de ignorar.

 **-Oh, me está dando el tratamiento silencioso. ¿Que hare? ¡Estoy tan ofendido! –** Naruto trato de relajarse y se recostó en la banca. **-¡Mi pequeño corazoncito está roto! ¡Que dolor, que dolor, que pena! ¿Que hare? ¿Como sobreviviré? –**

Naruto cerro sus ojos, trato de ignorarlo y comenzó a pensar en cosas buenas. El cielo, los pájaros, su mamá, el ramen, ojos perlados, una bella y dulce sonrisa. Pestañeó cuando la vio en su imaginación.

 **-Oh. ¿Quién es el pervertido ahora? Fantaseando con mi dulce golosina. Esa es mi idea de diversión. ¿Por fin te crecieron huevos? -**

"¡Cállate! Maldición. ¡Cállate por una vez en tu puta vida!" El bastardo siempre lograba sacarlo de quicio. Lo odiaba tanto. Él no tenía intención de que eso pasara. Ella solo apareció en su cabeza. Solo apareció. Era tan buena y dulce. "Kyubi bastardo."

 **-Odio tener que decirte esto; bueno en realidad no lo odio te lo mereces; pero mira a tu alrededor. Adivina quién te está mirando. Mi nena acaba de verte gritarle a nadie, al aire. Perdedor –**

Naruto se sentó de golpe y miro a sus alrededores. Para su desgracia, allí estaba ella con un gran bento en sus manos, mirándolo sorprendida. –Mierda- ¿Porque no caía muerto de una o se lo tragaba la tierra o lo partía un rayo? -¡Maldición!- ¡Lo había dañado todo en un segundo! No duro ni una semana. Miro hacia abajo. No quería ver su cara de asco. Kyubi tenía razón, era un perdedor. ¿Porque tenía que dañarlo todo?

Hinata había escuchado sus gritos. Vio como gritaba cállate y no había nadie a su alrededor. Vio como hablaba solo, cuando lo escucho maldecir a alguien. Entonces se sentó y miro a sus alrededores hasta que la vio a ella. Vio el horror y el miedo en sus bellos orbes azules cuando la vio. De repente reflejaban un mar tormentoso. Y su mirada se convirtió en dolor cuando miro hacia abajo y hacia el lado. Estaba seguro que ella lo rechazaría, vio la derrota en sus ojos y en sus hombros decaídos.

Como siempre, esos ojos la llamaban. No podía ignorarlo, ni el dolor reflejado en esos ojos. Respiro profundamente y camino hasta llegar a la banca. "Hola, ¿me puedo sentar? ¿Traje comida?" Él no la miro, ni se movió, así que se sentó.

La miro momentáneamente, antes de volverse a virar. "No necesito tu lastima. Te puedes ir."

"Uhm, no me das lastima y no me quiero ir. Te gusto mucho la comida ayer y traje más para que probaras. Está bien si no la quieres."

"Estaba hablando solo. ¿No me viste y oíste? ¿No te parece extraño? ¿De locos?" No levanto la cara, pero rodo sus ojos hacia ella.

"Uhm, bueno, estamos en una institución psiquiátrica, ¿sabes? Supuse que tenías alguna condición para estar aquí."

Él se viro y la miro. "Podrías decir eso." Dijo muy serio. A pesar de todo su estómago rugió y él se preguntó que comida habría traído.

"¿Tienes hambre? Tengo comida."

"¿No te da miedo? ¿No te parece anormal?

"Me sorprendí mucho, pero debo admitir que me da más curiosidad. Perdona si te ofendo."

"Puedo entender eso." El la miro a los ojos. ¿No quieres irte? ¿Salir corriendo de aquí?"

"No." Ella le sonrió, como en su memoria. No había diferencia entre la pasada y ahora que confirmo que estaba loco. No le temía, era increíble. El sintió su pecho calentarse al igual que su cara. Ella era demasiado buena. Buena no era suficiente para ella. Ella era más, aunque no sabía que.

 **-No le creas. Te miente. –**

"¿De veras trajiste comida? ¿Para mí? ¿De verdad?"

"Si, de verdad. Yo cocino cuando tengo muchos estudios o estoy ansiosa o tengo que pensar. Usualmente lo comparto con mis compañeros de cuarto, pero mi comida te gusto tanto que, bueno, yo pensé que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo. A mí me gusta cuando las personas disfrutan mi comida. Digo, si quieres." Ella apretaba el bento con sus manos, sus mejillas enrojecieron y su voz poco a poco fue bajando hasta terminar en un murmullo.

-Es tan adorable, tan linda—Se sonrió y sus mejillas también se ruborizaron al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado. Se dio cuenta que ella esperaba su respuesta. "Si, me encantaría. Siento haberte asustado antes."

"No te preocupes."

Ella abrió el bento y el quedo maravillado con la cantidad y calidad de la comida. Ella le dijo, que había traído comida que se pudiera comer con los dedos para facilitar compartirla. Trajo más onigiris, rollos vegetarianos, rollos pollo teriyaki, rollos de huevos en omelet y salchichas cortadas en forma de pulpo.

Estaba en la gloria. Se forzó a comerlo lentamente y con cuidado. Tampoco habló mientras comía. Aun así, fue maravilloso.

"Muchas gracias. Estaba fabuloso." Dijo mientras se frotaba la panza. "Eres una cocinera magnifica."

"Gracias" Sus mejillas se calentaron al sonrojarse. "Tienes espacio para postre?"

"¿Postre? ¿En serio?"

"Sip."

"¡Claro que SI!" Puso su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello avergonzado. "Digo, si por favor."

Ella se rio. "Está bien Naruto-kun, puedes ser honesto conmigo. De hecho lo prefiero. Tengo rollos de canela y galletas con chip de chocolate."

Naruto quedo embobado, mirando con estrellitas en sus ojos y empezó a devorar los postres, sin compasión. Se recostó en la banca y se froto la barriga nuevamente. "Estoy listo para una siesta." Se viro y la miro. "Es lo mejor que he comido en mucho tiempo, de verdad que no me acuerdo de cuándo. Mil gracias. Debes ser un ángel."

Su cara tomo un color carmesí y comenzó a juntar sus dedos índices inconscientemente. "G—g—gr-racias." Tartamudeó.

-Es tan adorable. - Naruto se dio cuenta que le gustaba hacerla avergonzar.

 **-Pues entonces dale un beso francés de lengua que le chupe las amígdalas. –**

Naruto palideció y frunció el ceño. Se veía furioso.

"¿Que pasa Naruto-kun? ¿Te molestó algo?"

"No es nada." Mintió.

"Por favor no me mientas. Algo te ha molestado." Él se veía muy feliz con la comida, en paz. Y de repente su expresión desapareció. Se pregunto si habrá oído la voz. "Naruto-kun, por casualidad escuchaste algo?

Naruto se tensó y palideció más, confirmando sus sospechas. Ella quería saber más de él, de lo que lo torturaba. "Por favor, Naruto-kun, confía en mí. Me lo puedes contar. No me molestare. Solo quiero saber."

 **-Si cuéntale que te dije que le dieras un beso de lengua bien salivado. No te confíes de ella. –**

"Yo…"

 **-¿Y tú le crees? Dile que Kyubi el magnífico tiene algo especial para ella. –**

Naruto estaba molesto con el Kyubi por arruinar su comida. Estaba cansado que todos le dieran esa mirada de miedo y repugnancia. Ella era la única que no lo hacía. El quería confiar, pero no se quería hacer de ilusiones. Estaba tan cansado de todo. Decidió que era mejor saber rápido si era de confiar o no. Si se iba a alejar era mejor ahora que más tarde. Por lo menos saco una gran comida.

 **-No le creas. Te miente, -** Eso loconvenció, si a Kyubi no le gustaba, lo haría mas rápido.

"Si, oi la voz, se hace llamar Kyubi, siempre dice cosas desagradables y vulgares para molestarme. Habló mal de ti. Por eso me molesté.

"Oh, es poco amigable."

 **-Dile hola de mi parte y que me mame mi gran… -**

-¡Lárgate, cállate y déjame solo! -

 **-¡Nunca! –**

"Él es antipático y malo. Él dice cosas inapropiadas todo el tiempo para molestarme."

"Ya veo, hm. Estoy segura que es difícil pero no deberías contestarle en voz alta."

 **-No jodas, es una genio. –**

"Ya lo sé."

"Disculpa, no quise sonar como una sabelotodo, estoy segura de que es bien difícil."

"Perdóname, soy yo el que debería disculparse. Te estoy muy agradecido. Estas tratando de ayudarme y no has salido corriendo como cualquier otro hubiera hecho."

"Te dije que era rara."

Él se sonrió. "Serás rara, pero a mí me gustan las personas como tú. Ojalá hubiera más personas como tú."

Hinata se puso más roja que un camión de bomberos y empezó a juntar los dedos índices rápidamente. De hecho, daba la impresión de que le salía humo de las orejas. Naruto pensó que era muy adorable, y quería hacerla avergonzar y sonrojarse una y otra vez. Podía convertirse adicto a eso.

 **-Oh. ¡Amor de juventud! Evítame el sufrimiento. ¡Fóllatela ya! -**

Naruto se puso tenso, pero no dijo nada. Trataría de ignorarlo lo más posible; al menos mientras Hinata estuviera con él. Solo por ella trataría de nuevo. No dejaría que Kyubi lo dañara todo. No esta vez. Se sonrió nuevamente y dijo. "Lo digo en serio, eres especial. Promesa."

Hinata sentía como su cara se seguía calentando, no, quemando, no, tampoco sentía que si cara se derritíera. Estaba segura de que había inventado un nuevo tono carmesí. Pero al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, era inevitable. Su sonrisa llegaba a sus ojos y estos se convirtieron en zafiros luminosos. Su cara irradiaba felicidad. Su honesta sonrisa, era magnética y muy bella. El calor paso de su cara a su pecho y su estómago comenzó a dar saltos como si hubiera comido mariposas. Ella definitivamente lo conocería y descubriría la verdad. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Naruto vio su sonrisa y sintió la satisfacción de haberla causado. Avergonzarla y hacerla sonrojar se había convertido oficialmente en su pasatiempo favorito. Él estaba consiente que eventualmente algo pasaría o Kyubi encontraría la manera de sacarlo de quicio y él lo dañaría todo. No duraría por siempre, algo lo destruiría, pero decidió que lo disfrutaría mientras durara. No se preocuparía por el futuro. Recordó lo que dijo Bee. Él no se lo merecía, pero no quería más arrepentimientos, por lo menos tendría buenos recuerdos.

Hinata vio su expresión pensativa y melancólica y quedo cautivada nuevamente. El miro a sus ojos y quedo atrapado. El silencio ocupo el lugar y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Se miraban a los ojos sin decir palabras. Inconscientemente empezaron a acercarse el uno al otro.

De repente una pequeña alarma sonó, ellos se sobresaltaron y se echaron hacia atrás, con los corazones palpitando fuertemente. El momento de encantación se había roto. Ambos se ruborizaron y se avergonzaron simultáneamente.

El reloj de muñeca de Hinata le avisaba que su hora de almuerzo se acababa. No podía estar tarde. Ella se movió primero. "Me tengo que ir. Se acabo mi hora de almuerzo." Recogió sus cosas rápidamente, se viro y le dijo. "¿Nos vemos mañana?"

Su sonrisa podría iluminar la ciudad. "Definitivamente. ¡Nos vemos mañana! ¡Dattebayo!"

***NH***N+H***NH***N+H***

Un hombre de edad media estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo varios reportes. Esperaba que los últimos informes mejoraran y le dieran una mejor solución, después de tantos años. Se los debía. Había encontrado a un juez obediente y fácil de convencer. Pero necesitaba que el chico cooperara y se portara bien. Había tantas cosas que hacer. Pero ya había cumplido 18 años, era hora de sacarlo de ahí.

De repente, la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe y un hombre alto y delgado entro apresuradamente sin tocar el timbre. Esta no era una buena señal, ya que el hombre usualmente era muy pastoso y despreocupado.

"Alguien a estado investigando al hijo de sensei y su historial."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"SI, yo tengo a mi mejor hombre monitorizando el tráfico informativo regularmente."

"Hmmm, parece que hay que acelerar los planes."

 **¡Y Corte!** Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y los momentos NaruHina. Por favor dejen reviews y déjenme saber.

Las cosas se complican. Ya conocen a 2 de los pacientes. ¿Que les parecieron sus historias? ¿Ahora pueden descifrar los demás? ¿Quiénes estarán ocultando la historia de Naruto? ¿Y el hacker? Mas personajes harán su aparición.

Esto es AU y algunas de las edades estarán cambiadas. Gaara es mayor que Temari por 3 años y que Kankuro por 4 años. Hanabi es solo 2 años menor que Hinata.

 _¡Por favor dejen reviews!_ ¡ _Alimenten la musa!_

 _Notas Aclaratorias:_

Bento = una fiambrera tradicional japonesa.

Onigiri = bolas de arroz

Tadaima = Un saludo tradicional japonés, que se dice cuando se llega a la casa.

Okaeri nasai = La contestación tradicional japonesa deTadaima. Significa bienvenido a casa.

 **¡Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!:**

Theblueswordsman: Thanks for the review and nice comment! I think you got lost on the path of life LOL!

AmyRose6640: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Si Naruto ha sufrido mucho, aunque no es el único. Si me encantan los reviews. Si Kurama es un bellaco malo, pero es comiquísimo. Todavia falta un poco para eso, pero veremos. Gracias por las dulces palabras. Espero que este te haya gustado también.

Blue-Azul-Acero: ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando e intrigando. Espero que también te hay gustado este.

PhoebeHDA: ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que este te haya gustado mucho también.

CotyCandy: ¡Gracias por el review! Espero que te siga gustando. Dejame saber. Si Kyubi es un pervertido total.

Project amakura: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra que te gustara. Si yo quiero que tenga un poco de todo. Aunque va a haber mucha ternura NaruHina. Kurama será super pervertido. Que te pareció este capítulo, aunque todavía hay mucha intriga. Espero que también te haya gustado.

Cajc: ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Me alegra mucho que te gustara. Aquí continuo la intriga. Espero que te haya gustado mucho también. Déjame saber.

Makaan-cha: Muchas gracias por el review. Mas ternura en este capítulo, con algo de intriga. ¿Que te pareció? Espero que te haya gustado también.

Wanda: ¡Gracias por tu review! Espero que este también te haya gustado. Ya iste quienes son 2 de los locos. ¿Que te parecieron?

Valeria561: ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Eso me anima. Espero que este te haya gustado también. Déjame saber.


End file.
